Duo and Trowa Play Match Maker!
by sister2death
Summary: Heero and Quatre are in love, then why aren't they together? Trowa and Duo decide to help them outta bit ^_^


This is a super old fic of mine, but it just happened to be short so I decided to type it up for you all to read ^_^ Well read on and tell me what you think? 

~Heero's POV~ 

_I love him, I really do, but how can I possibly tell him? Oh those angelic eyes and that soft blonde hair. How could I possibly tell him that I want to be with him forever, how can I tell him that I want to kiss him and touch him? _I thought looking at my friend Quatre, _he's always trusted me from the moment he saw me, he staked his life on me, as many have, but his trust is different, it's unique, it's too true, I know Relina loves me, but how could I ever grow to love her when she's so far up my ass I can't walk correctly?_

"Heero, let's go to the garage and make preparations for our next mission," he said getting up. 

"Okay, let's go," I said, _is this the day I tell him what I truly feel? Could this be true? No... How can he love me after all the terrible things I've done? _I thought as I stood up and led the way. 

We were alone in the garage, sitting down I watched as Quatre examined the map in front of us and began to point out things, I didn't hear a word, hours passed and he went on explaining, the way he moved was so graceful, the way he'd turn to me and then the map pausing briefly in between to move his bangs from out of in front of his eyes. 

"Heero?" his voice shocked me, "Heero, I've been trying to explain this but you don't seem to be listening," Quatre looked a little impatient with me. 

"Sorry, Quatre, I'm really not feeling well I need to rest," I answered. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Heero, I didn't know. You go on and rest, I'll tell you later," he said concerned. 

"Thanks a lot, Quatre," I sighed and stood up. 

"Hmmm... I'm thirsty, I'll get a drink now," Quatre said running ahead. 

I watched him as he ran, the way he ran was perfect, each leg perfectly moving straight forward causing his butt to move in a cute manner, I watched closely at this until Duo slapped the back of my shoulder. 

"Heero!" he shouted. 

I glanced back at him and then back at Quatre but the blond boy had already gone. 

"Still haven't told him?" Duo asked. 

"Huh?" _how did he know?_

"It's obvious you like him Heero, duh~ and guess what?" he bent over my shoulder and cupped his hands around my ear and whispered, "Don't tell him that I told you this but he likes you too." 

"What?" I couldn't believe it, was he lying? 

"Yep, Heero, that's why he brought you in here, he wanted to tell you," Duo explained. 

"Then why didn't..." 

"... Because he probably got nervous, I'll go talk to him, okay, and tell you what's up," Duo said leaving. 

I almost cheered. 

~Quatre's POV~ 

_He hates me, I bore him _I ran to my room and began to cry, _I wimped out..._

"Quatre, you were there, what happened?" Trowa's voice came from the door. 

"I don't think he loves me, Trowa, when I was trying to explain the mission he ignored me, he didn't even listen to me," I wiped my tears. 

"Quatre, I know he loves you, we're best friends, believe me I can tell," Trowa entered my room and sat down beside me. 

"But Trowa..." 

"Follow your dreams, Quatre, you and him are so in love." 

"Trowa, I do want to be with him, and I truly want him, I mean every time I see him I have so many emotions him me.." I couldn't tell him how hard I got at times when I seen him, but he understood. 

"Has he ever noticed?" 

"No, so far I'm usually sitting down or have something in hand to hide it," I blushed nervously. 

"That's good, but I do suggest you tell him, otherwise he'll catch you with nothing to hide behind and it'll be very uncomfortable for both of you, and you'll have no choice but to tell him," Trowa explained. 

"I don't want to tell him uncomfortably, Trowa, not like that, but it can't be helped." 

"Try to, try to clear your mind and not think of anything that will turn you on, okay?" 

"That's so easy to say..." 

"I know but you have to do something," Trowa said leaving my room. 

"Oh, Heero, how you torture me so...." I whispered thinking of the one I loved. 

~Nobody's POV~ 

Duo and Trowa met between the two boys rooms. 

"Trowa, this is sooooooooooo hard." 

"You're telling me," Trowa agreed leaning against the wall. 

"So where's Q-man's status on the love chain?" Duo asked suddenly. 

"Well from what he told me and I gathered; he's a horny boy in love, and Heero?" 

"Heero's confidence needs a good boost, I guess he wants to tell Quatre but keeps putting it off." 

"Hmmm... I believe we can use this to our advantage." 

"You've already thought of something?" 

"Yep, and it's going to work," Trowa smiled evilly. 

~Duo's POV~ 

Trowa gave me a recording of Quatre's voice on tape earlier today, I had to help Hero, I just had to boost his confidence. 

I walked into his room and he sprang up from his bed. 

"What did he say?" Heero asked. 

"Well, let me tell you man, he does love you and here's proof!" I held up the recording and played it. 

"I truly love Heero..." the voice said on the tape. 

"Heero grabbed it and rewound it and played it again, "Thanks, Duo, I'll tell him," 

Heero said leaving the room. 

~Trowa's POV~ 

I walked into Quatre's room, I borrowed some pictures of Heero from Relina, he had just taken a shower and was drying ff. 

"TROWA!" he practically screamed. 

"Sorry, Quatre, but I have a present for you," I handed him the pictures. 

I watched as he took one look at the pictures and dropped to his knees flipping though them. 

"Thank you, Trowa," he managed to say, he was still in towel and it was wrapped around him, then I turned around after noticing his arousal, "I want him, Trowa, I have to have him," he said flipping though the nude Heero pictures. 

"Go to him then," I replied. 

"I will!" Quatre got up and marched out of the room 

~Nobody's POV~ 

Both Quatre and Heero opened their doors at the same time then faced each other. 

Heero smiled, "I love you too, Quatre!" he immediately declared. 

Quatre ran to the boy and leaped into his arms, "Weee!" he began to kiss him and feel his body. 

Trowa and Duo silently left the rooms. 

"Quatre, don't we need a room?" Heero hardly managed to ask. 

The boy's towel had fallen off but he was not concerned, he was more glad then anything that he didn't have to fight to strip himself. 

Even though Quatre didn't answer his actions were loud and clear, "I don't care let's fuck here!" 

Heero was not about to have sex in the middle of the hall though, so he picked Quatre up letting him wrap his legs around him, and carried the boy into the room. 

~END~ 

Okays peoples what didja think? Please respond and tell me ^_^ 


End file.
